A Hero's Jacket
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: While cleaning out his side of the closet he and Arthur share, Alfred finds something he hasn't seen in years. His bomber jacket. The jacket held so many memories for him and the memories come back in an instance once he sees the jacket. Each memory was a part of what brought him to where he is now. USUK, human AU. Different stages of Alfred's relationship with Arthur.


**A/N: This is pretty much the America version of "Memoirs of an Englishman's Pillow" by MyManIsFictional. I got permission to use the idea but for America instead. So MyManIsFictional's version is England and mine is America! Mine is going to be written a bit differently though. Just a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor the characters~**

* * *

With nothing to do, Alfred decided to clean out his closet. There were so many things in there that he hasn't touched in years. The memories brought a wave of nostalgia over the American. It was already mid-day and he was halfway done with the closet. A mess of clothes, toys, papers, and boxes surrounded Alfred as he looked into a box that was hidden in the back of the closet.

"I wonder what this is. I don't remember putting that back there." He said with excitement as he used his house key to rip open the tape that held the lid shut. He placed his key back in his pocket and opened the lids. The pair of cerulean eyes looked over the leather bomber jacket that was neatly folded in the box. He blinked a few times as he stared in a trance.

"It can't be…" Alfred said softly. His hands dove into the box and ran along the soft leather and faux fur of the jacket. He took it out and shook it a bit till it unfolded itself. "It is. Man, I haven't seen you in years!" He exclaimed, talking to the jacket. Alfred turned the jacket all over to examine every detail. The huge 50 on the back, the plane on the left sleeve, the star in the circle on the left side over the breast area. All of it was just like he remembered. A few nicks every here and there, but it was in perfect condition to him. Alfred got up and walked over to his bed. He sat down and continued looking at the jacket.

"So many memories…" He whispered as he smiled fondly to the fabric before closing his eyes.

**Blood**

'_A New Door Opens Every Day. But Be Sure It Does Not Hit You On The Way Out.'_

"You two be nice to each other." Matthew said as he looked between Alfred and Arthur.

"No!" The arguing blonds shouted into each other's faces.

"Mon dieu…" Francis groaned softly. "Come on, Matieu. Let us leave the love birds alone."

"Oui."

"We are not love birds!" Alfred and Arthur shouted at Francis.

"Au revoir!" Francis said with a wave of his hand as he wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder and walked away to get lost in Central Park with his Canadian lover.

"Bloody frog…" Arthur mumbled.

"'Least he has thinner eyebrows than yours!" Alfred said, smirking.

"Shut your trap! You have no right to insult my eyebrows! You haven't even known me for an hour." The Briton growled.

"Whatever." Alfred said, adjusting his bomber jacket. "All I know is that I'm glad I'm not you. You seem so miserable and stuck up. I'm surprised Francis managed to put up with your shi—GAH!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's bomber jacket and pulled him in closer. The smaller male glared at the American, causing a shiver to travel down his spine. "If you say one more thing about me, I will make you regret ever opening your mouth…" Arthur growled.

Alfred blinked a few times with wide eyes. "W-Whoa, chill out! This bomber jacket belonged to my grandfather from World War II. Careful."

"I don't give a bloody fuck."

Arthur let go of Alfred's jacket and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred sucked his teeth and mumbled, "Jeez, you're as bitter as the horrible tea you probably drink."

A twitch found its way to Arthur's facial expression. The Brit cracked and turned around to face Alfred, smiling sweetly. "Of course… Of course…"

Alfred was oblivious to Arthur's expression and said, "Heh… Well anyway. I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"Alfred? Very well, pleasure." The green-eyed male's voice was strained and a bit too polite. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur Kirkland? Pssssh, can your name get any more British. I swear, Arthur is like the most British name I've heard." Alfred laughed. He faked a British accent and said, "Oh, I'm Arthur~ Prince Arthur that is, because everyone named Arthur mu—ARGH!"

The Briton's fist made contact with Alfred's nose. He punched him with a strength he only had when angry and caused the American to stumble back.

"OW. OW. OW." Alfred shouted, bringing his hands up to cover his now bleeding nose. Blood was gushing from the nasal cavern and began to drop on different spots of his bomber jacket. "You fucking broke my nose!" He exclaimed, feeling himself panic as more blood gushed everywhere.

"Bloody yank." Arthur mumbled before walking away.

**Sweat**

'_A Stranger Becomes An Enemy. An Enemy Becomes A Friend. A Friend Becomes A Lover."_

"Why are you wearing that jacket, Al? It's almost the end of summer!" Matthew said, giving his brother a worried look.

"I know, but its kinda cool outside. Don't you think so?" Alfred responded. The American looked at this reflection in the mirror. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket and sighed.

Matthew smiled slightly. "You're nervous about your date, aren't you Al?"

"That obvious?" The younger of the two laughed.

"Your sweating more than you should." The Canadian walked over to his brother and brushed back his bangs. "Take off the jacket. You don't want Arthur to see you like this, do you?"

"No, but… Oh come on, the jacket makes this look work!"

"The sweat doesn't though."

Alfred took a deep breath. "Right. Fine. But the jacket is coming with me." He slipped off the bomber jacket and the doorbell rung. "Oh shit, is that him already?!"

"Go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll talk to him." Matthew patted Alfred's back and shoved him out of the room to go to the bathroom. Alfred stumbled. He walked into the bathroom, placed his jacket on the closed toilet seat, and began to clean his face. From his place in the bathroom, he could hear Arthur and Matthew talking.

'_I'm quite nervous, Matthew… How is your brother like?'_

'_Alfred's a nice guy. He just says the wrong things because he speaks before thinking._' Matthew laughed.

Arthur laughed as well. _'So I remember from that first day.'_ A sigh escaped. _'Who would have known things would have turned this way?'_

'_Francis did apparently.'_

Alfred dried his face with the towel and grabbed his jacket by the neck. He cringed, feeling the fur on the collar was wet with his sweat. "Ugh, that's gross. I can't believe I'm this nervous. Come on, Al. You can do it."

The blond walked out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs. "Hey there! Glad you got here without a problem." He said with a smile as he approached the two males sitting on the couch.

Arthur jumped a bit from hearing Alfred's voice suddenly. He turned in his seat to look at him before standing up. An anxious smile met his features as he responded. "It was fairly easy to get here."

"That's good then. So… You ready to go?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He turned to Matthew. "I'll see you next time you come over to see Francis."

Matthew smiled. "Oui. Take care."

Alfred offered his arm for Arthur to hook onto and the Briton did so. They walked to the front door, opened it, and walked outside. Matthew followed behind and called out "Have fun you two!" before closing the door.

**Semen**

'_Only After Being So Long Together Can Two People Become One Person.'_

It has been two years – almost three – since Alfred and Arthur first started dating. They only became more in love as the days went on and became closer to each other than they ever thought they would. A few times they've either spent their time talking, playing a game, helping each other, or of course having sex. However, the last of the list was not done too often.

In their current time, Arthur and Alfred were sitting on the couch of Arthur and Francis' apartment. It was some time in winter and the heat was not turned on. Of course, that was only a feature to Francis' plan. He knew that the two haven't truly touched each other in a while and even Arthur had complained every now and then about how long it's been. Thus, the Frenchman was only doing the two a favor by not paying the bill. It was something he had to live with too for a while, but worth it for his best friend.

"It's fucking freezing here, dude!" Alfred said as he hugged himself and his teeth chattered.

"I'm sorry, love. It was Francis' turn to pay the bill for the heat this year and that frog didn't." Arthur said softly, hiding more within the folds of the blanket he was wrapped in.

Alfred zipped up his bomber jacket and closed his eyes, thinking over things. Arthur frowned as he noticed Alfred wasn't even bothering to wrap his arms around him. He became fed up with waiting for Alfred to make a move and took the initiative. The smaller blond unwrapped himself and moved himself to sit on Alfred's lap. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur, what are yo—"

Arthur placed a finger over Alfred's lip. He removed his finger and quickly replaced its spot with his lips. He kissed his boyfriend deeply and was happy to see the kiss was returned. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist to pull him closer and felt he was shaking. However, the two continued to kiss. They began to French kiss within a matter of seconds. Things began to escalate and a few long minutes later, they were grinding against each other in their spots with their clothes still on. Both were growing hard and felt their body heat radiate from each other.

Arthur broke their kiss and moved off Alfred's lap. He began to remove his pants and boxers and Alfred followed his actions by sliding down his pants and boxers to his knees. Arthur moved back to Alfred's lap and the two continued their earlier actions. Arthur brought Alfred's hand to his mouth and accepted his digits into his mouth. He sucked on them and slowly ran his wet tongue over each one. Alfred moaned at the feeling and removed his hand to migrate it down to his boyfriend's arse. Arthur lifted himself and Alfred inserted his finger one by one to stretch him.

When Arthur was stretched enough, Alfred used his precum to slick his cock before inserting it into Arthur's entrance. Arthur tilted his head back and let out a groan, trying to get used to Alfred's size. After they both felt ready, they began to move in rhythm to each other. Arthur rocked his hips and Alfred thrust into Arthur repeatedly. It wasn't long until the blue-eyed male found his lover's prostate and pounded into him, hitting the spot over and over.

"Alfred! Oh god, yes!" Arthur cried out as their movements became more erratic.

They French kissed again, tongues tangling and untangling in the midst of their excitement. Soon, Arthur broke the kiss and cried out Alfred's name as he reached his climax. His seed covered his shirt and some got on Alfred's bomber jacket. Alfred climaxed soon after; he cried out Arthur's name and came inside of him. Arthur rested against Alfred, panting softly in time with the younger blond. It took a few minutes for both of them to begin to get over their sex high and realized what happened.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur said as he realized he dirtied Alfred's jacket.

Alfred was confused but he saw what Arthur meant after he looked down. "Oh man…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's fine, babe. I can clean it up. Nothing to worry."

"But, your jacket… I know how much you love it."

Alfred kissed Arthur. "It's fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur. Yes, I am. Now don't worry."

"Okay…"

**Tears**

'_With Great Joy Comes Great Pain.'_

Five years into their relationship, Arthur and Alfred moved into a studio apartment together. Things were working out well until they saw faults in their living styles. Simple disagreements turned into serious arguments. They would make up after a few hours or a day, but the fighting became worse and they went days without talking to each other. Before their serious fighting, Alfred began working longer hours to make more money. But this caused suspicion from the sunny blond and he assumed the worst case scenarios.

Alfred chased after Arthur into the apartment. "Damn it, Arthur, stop!" He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm to pull him back.

"No, Alfred, this is the last straw!" Arthur shouted as he grabbed the leather covered arm and pried it off.

"What the fuck, Arthur?! Why are you doing this?!" Alfred shouted back at him.

Arthur shook his head as a bitter smile crossed his lips. "Oh yes, _why am I_ doing this? Just blame me when this is your fault. You always do this! You just blame everyone else for things you do."

"I blame others?! You're one to fucking talk!"

"Lazy, no good for nothing, wanker! I hope you go to hell!"

"I'll see you there since you seem the rule the place with your black hole of a heart!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he felt his eyes burn with tears threatening to form. "Sod off, Alfred! Just go. I know you're cheating on me with that bloody brunette at your office!"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Arthur's words. "_Cheating?!_ You think I'm _cheating_?! I'm not cheating on you!"

The green-eyed male narrowed his stare and crossed his arms. "I know you are! Why else would you be staying at the office later than usual for the past few weeks? We were more than okay with our income to support ourselves! So, therefore, I know you started to fancy someone at work." His voice cracked and tears spilled down the sides of his face.

"Arthur, I'm not cheating on you!" Alfred exclaimed as he walked toward Arthur again and reached out to him.

"Then why are yo—"

"I was working my ass off to get this!" The American dug into the pocket of his bomber jacket and took out a small ring box. Arthur stared at the box with wide eyes and his heart beat began to quicken.

"Alfred, you… You…"

"God damn it, I really didn't want it to go this way." Alfred mumbled. He got on one knee and opened the box. Within the box was a silver band. The band was engraved with Latin words in calligraphy. The words roughly translated to "forever and always".

"Arthur Kirkland. Will you marry me?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur with a stressed but anxious look.

The tears spilling from Arthur's eyes grew thicker and fat tears traveled down his cheek. "Alfred… Oh my… I…"

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur covered his mouth and shook his head. Alfred's flinched as if the action was a slap to his face. "W-What…?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"Alfred… I'm sorry."

Alfred's eyes began to burn. "You won't marry me…?"

"What? No! That's not—Oh dear, I'm sorry! That's not what I meant." Arthur said quickly. "Yes, I will!"

"Which is it?!" Alfred asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Alfred Franklin Jones, I will marry you!" Arthur said, wiping the tears from his face.

Silence filled the air between them, the only sounds coming from Arthur's sniffling and Alfred's deep breathing. Suddenly, Alfred started laughing. He smiled happily and shook his head. Arthur joined his laughing. Alfred moved closer to Arthur and brought him into his arms and hugged him tightly. The shorter of the two snaked his arms around the taller and rested his face against his chest. The tears continue to fall involuntarily and fell onto Alfred's jacket.

**Puke**

'_Children Are A Hassle But Are Also A Blessing.'_

Alfred opened his eyes and once more gazed at his jacket. He stood up from the bed and slid the bomber jacket on. "Ah, it fits like a glove!" He said with a short laugh. He walked out of the room and went to the living room. Arthur was sitting on the couch playing peek-a-boo with their adopted baby, Rylan.

"Hey, Artie, look what I found!" Alfred said as he approached the two.

Arthur picked up the baby in his arms and looked at Alfred. "Oh my god, Alfred. Where did you find it?" He asked, surprised to see the bomber jacket after so many years.

"I was cleaning out my side of the closet and I found this in a box in the back. Still looks great, doesn't it?"

"I must say, it does." The older male said with a smile.

The baby in Arthur's arm turned around and reached out to his father. Alfred extended his arms and grabbed the child. He grinned and held him close in his arms. "Hey sport. Look, look at daddy's jacket. When you get older I'm gonna give you this jacket and you'll create some memories just like me and your mom did."

"Hey! I am not the mother! I am as much of a father as you are." Arthur said as a scowl began to greet his features.

"But you're more motherly." Alfred said with a laugh, to which Rylan giggled as well from his father's laugh.

"Oh sod off, Alfred." Arthur said with a shake of his head.

"You know you love me." The blue-eyed male leaned over and captured Arthur's lips in a quick kiss. He pulled back and began to playfully toss Rylan in the air, careful not to drop him.

"Alfred, you shouldn't do that. I just fed him." Arthur warned.

"Oh he'll be just fine!" Alfred said as he held the baby and cradled him in his arms again. The baby rested his head against Alfred but seconds later he threw up on Alfred's jacket. "My jacket!" Alfred exclaimed and Arthur covered his mouth to snicker.

"I told you, Alfred." Arthur took Rylan back and rubbed his stomach to soothe him before walking to the bathroom to clean the baby up.

Alfred groaned softly but smiled and followed behind so he could clean his jacket before the substance dried up. Another memory added to the jacket's history.

* * *

**A/N: Hurrah, I finally finished a fic! 8D Hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews are gladly accepted and appreciated, so tell me what you think. :3 Take care, beautiful people~**


End file.
